Big Brother Problem
by ProphecyMarauder45
Summary: Harry Potter has a habit of scaring Hermione Granger's potential boyfriends away. It's just all a part of the big brother act. Or is it? (Written for Harmony & Co's Shag-a-Thon event on Facebook.)


**A/N: This story was inspired by the song "Consequence" by The Notwist years ago and I began writing it back then. I decided to finish the story and enter it for Harmony & Co's The Harmony Shag-A-Thon event for Valentines! LOL. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Hermione asked angrily as she spun around to face Harry as they entered the tunnel that led to the London tube.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" he answered, trying to keep an innocent face.

"Don't you dare make that face at me, Harry James! You know damn well what I'm talking about!" she said heatedly.

Harry looked at her flushed, angry face. She had never directed this much anger towards him. To Ron, sure, most of the time, but never to him. But even if she's downright mad, she was still beautiful to him.

"'Mione…"

"Don't you _Mione_ me! That's the fifth guy you've scared off! I don't even know why you do it! Sure, it's the token 'older brother' act and you're only looking out for me but you know damn well that I can take care of myself! Dammit Harry, don't you want me to be happy?" she shouted, tears formed in her hazel-colored eyes.

Harry couldn't bear to see her cry and it pained him that he was the reason she was upset. "Of course I want you to be happy, 'Mione! That's all I ever cared about, making sure you're happy! I just don't think he was the right guy for you."

She hastily wiped the tears from her face and said, "You thought ALL the guys I've dated weren't the right guy for me! And who do you think is right for me, huh?!" she snapped.

_Me! I am! Not those gits you've been dating! _He thought.

Yet he wouldn't say it out loud. Couldn't say it out loud. Unless he wanted to ruin the only constant thing in his life. So many people came and went in his life but Hermione was there from day one. He finally realized he had been in love with her during their last year in Hogwarts but never had the courage to tell her. He thought that even if they couldn't be together, her friendship was enough for him, as long as he had her in his life. But when guys began to show interest in her and gave her attention, he can't help but hate each and every man she dated or asked her out. He was always sick with jealousy and was, more often than not, in a really bad mood whenever she's out on a date. Ron knew about his feelings for Hermione and had even told him to man up and tell her the truth. So much for that Gryffindor courage everyone kept saying that he had, he can't even tell his best female friend that he was head over heels in love with her. He realized he'd been staring at Hermione for a while and was about to answer her when she held her hand up to cut him off.

"You know what? Never mind. You don't need to answer that. I don't need your approval on who I'm dating. I'm going home." She turned around and started walking towards the entrance to the tube.

"Hermione, please wait!" he called out to her, "Hermione, I'm sorry! 'Mione!"

She just kept walking without looking back. As Harry watched her turn around the corner, he hung his head, put his hands on his hips and counted to ten to calm himself down or he might splinch himself when he apparated. After he calmed down, he looked up again to see if Hermione had indeed left, he went to a dark corner and made sure no one was around, then he apparated to his flat.

As she turned the corner, she gave up the pretense and leaned against the wall to her left. She closed her eyes as her tears continued to fall down her face. She didn't understand why Harry kept disapproving and scaring away the men she'd been dating or any man who had shown any interest in her. All she ever wanted was have a relationship so she could move on from her feelings for Harry. She knew her feelings were going nowhere so she decided to do something to forget them. She was convinced that Harry would never see her as anything more than his best female friend. It used to hurt but she'd learned to accept the truth of it and it had hurt less and less as the years passed. But ever since they graduated from Hogwarts and she'd begun dating, Harry had been overly protective of her—well, more than usual. He would interrogate her dates, gave them the "if you break her heart, I will break your legs without even using my wand," speech, he'd constantly text or call her, asking where she was and other things she didn't want to think about anymore.

As she got off of the tube, she thought of the two boyfriends she had. Both were great guys but they were extremely wary and jealous of Harry. They knew that Harry came first in her life, being as they were now both orphans of the war and they only had each other as family. Of course, the Weasleys were as much of a family to them, had practically adopted them into the fold, but it was still different. The Weasleys did not understand them in a level that they understood each other. They had been together through the thickest and thinnest of things, they'd grown up together, fought and won a war together and they both had scars to prove them. In her musings, she didn't realize she was already by the river, looking across the London Eye. She and Harry had spent a lot of time there walking around and talking, or just simply watching the ferris wheel. She shook her head and went back to her previous thoughts. She'd been with him every time he had nightmares and he'd been there when she had them. It wasn't a surprise that she fell in love with him. He had been the kind of friend she had always wanted; his gentle teasing, his caring touch, and his adorable awkwardness when he's around crying females, his understanding and patience. So she could not, for the life of her, figure out why Harry's been acting the way he has for the past years. She resolved to ask him about his attitude one of these days. But for now, she just wanted to stew on her anger and refused to speak to him for a while.

* * *

Harry appeared in the darkness of the flat he shared with Ron. He realized Ron must be over at Luna's. He'd only been back a day from pre-season training camp for the Chudley Cannons and hadn't seen his girlfriend in weeks. He wandlessly turned the lights on as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a butterbeer from the fridge. He headed out to the sitting room, collapsed on the couch and covered his eyes with his forearm.

"You are such a bloody coward!" He scolded himself, not for the first time. As he drank his butterbeer, he wished he had something stronger but he didn't want to suffer a hangover the next day because he had to go to work.

"Oh fuck," he cursed as he realized he would be seeing Hermione at work tomorrow. They now both work at the Wizengamot Prosecutors' Office, having opted to becoming a lawyer than an auror. Everyone was surprised when he entered the Wizarding law school instead of the Auror Training Program. Hermione was beyond delighted when she found out they were still going to be classmates. Of course, she still graduated at the top of their class but no one was more surprised than he was when he graduated as cum laude. Hermione just glowed with pride for him and he felt like he'd just saved the whole world from a hundred Voldemorts.

With one hand tied to his back. And a blindfold.

He also remembered how Hermione had looked at their graduation party held at the Burrow. Of course he'd always thought she was beautiful, even when they were suffering from a lot of stress during exams, but that night she was beyond beautiful. She wore a midnight blue dress that clung to every curve of her body and highlighted her semi-tanned skin as if it was glowing from the inside. He tried not to stare at her body… much, but he just couldn't help it. Her hair was up in a messy bun and a few tendrils fell lightly down the sides of her face and neck. He didn't know it was possible to be jealous of hair, but there he was, green with envy of Hermione's hair. She had light makeup on which only highlighted her natural beauty. He loved that she wasn't one of those girls who put on too much makeup.

He sighed as he sat up from the couch and emptied the bottle of butterbeer in his hand. He wanted to tell Hermione how he felt so badly so many times but he was damn scared of losing her as a friend if she didn't—couldn't—return his feelings. So he just resorted to scaring off every man who dared to date her. He'd never had a girlfriend since that short stint of a relationship with Ginny in his 6th year. How could he even think of dating anyone else when he would just end up comparing them all to Hermione? It's unfair to the women he'd try to date and it would feel as if he was cheating on Hermione (even if she didn't know he's in love with her). He sighed again and ran his hand through his shaggy hair. He stood up and went to his bedroom, deciding to just sleep it off and hope that Hermione would speak to him tomorrow. But knowing her, she'd still be mad at him for a few days, give or take. As sleep took over him, his last thought was Hermione and her tear-stained face.

* * *

Harry rubbed the back of his tired neck as he walked through the Ministry of Magic's atrium toward the lifts. He barely slept a wink last night, kept waking up every few hours. It's always been like this whenever Hermione's upset with him. He couldn't sleep knowing she was upset and wasn't speaking to him. Reaching the 9th floor, he got off the lift and walked toward his office at the far right of the department. As he walked past the cubicles dividing the center of the floor, he wondered what he would do to make peace with Hermione. He wouldn't be able to bear her not speaking to him for days, especially now that they needed to work on a case together. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time when he reached his office.

"It's too early to sound so serious, sir," a woman's voice said in an amused tone. He looked up and saw Donna, his secretary, standing by his table and was about to put down a cup of coffee and the files he would need for the day.

"Good morning, Donna," he said. While he hung his coat on the rack behind the door, he continued, "What did I tell about this 'sir' business?"

Donna laughed, "Sorry, Harry. You're the only boss I've ever had who refused to be called 'sir,'"

He laughed, as well, "That's because being called 'sir' makes me feel like I'm old." He practically dropped his arse in his leather chair while Donna stood in front of his table; a clipboard suddenly appeared floating in front of her.

"Anyway sir, while you have your disgusting black coffee, I will tell you your schedule for the day," Harry simply nodded in response while sipping the aforementioned coffee. Seeing his nod, Donna continued, "I've placed the case files you need to review for the Morticus-Ramirez trial. I already gave Prosecutor Granger her copy of the files since she arrived earlier this morning. I'm actually surprised you didn't come to work together because you usually do." He grunted in response as he forced the hot liquid down his throat. He almost spilled the coffee from his mouth when Donna mentioned Hermione and their habit of coming to work together. It was more often than not that they arrived to work together because they lived two blocks away from each other. Harry would pass by her flat, had breakfast together then proceeded to go to work together. Since they fought the night before, he didn't think Hermione would want to see him first thing in the morning.

"Yes, well, I woke up a bit later than usual so we didn't come in together this morning," he excused. He knew that that sounded lame even to his own ears. Donna regarded him carefully and he knew that look. Donna has been his secretary since he started as a prosecutor. A decade or so older that him, she sometimes acted like his aunt or his mother whenever he's being stubborn.

"You had a fight with Hermione, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"What made you say that?" he replied before taking a drink of his coffee to hide his flushed face.

"Harry, I've worked for you for how long now?" she didn't wait for his answer, "I think I know you and Hermione well enough to figure out whenever you're having a quarrel, which you rarely have. What is it about this time?"

He gave up the pretense of drinking his coffee and gave a long sigh. He waved his hand towards the door, which magically closed, then gestured towards the seat beside where Donna stood. She took a seat and looked at him expectantly.

"She had a date last night and—" he began but he didn't get to finish.

"Oh you silly boy! Did you threaten her date again, enough to scare him off?" she asked, already knowing the answer. His blush came back and he lowered his head in shame. "When are you going to tell her that you're in love with her?" she exclaimed. Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes with his right hand. He gave another long sigh, "You know why I can't."

"I know why but I don't understand it. You've been in love with her for years, dear. You can't go around scaring off her dates when you can't tell her how you feel."

"I thought I could handle seeing her with other men, but it just keeps getting harder and harder," he responded, his voice sounded tired.

"That's why it's time for you to tell her about your feelings. Are you going to stop being her friend if it turned out that she doesn't feel the same way?" Donna asked.

"Of course not! I'll always be her best friend even if she doesn't return my feelings. What scares me is if she stops being my friend after she finds out I'm in love with her," he replied.

"Harry," Donna began, her tone that of a concerned mother, "I think you and Hermione had been through too much to just throw away your friendship like that. You can't go on like this, you're gonna have to tell her. Soon. Because one day, someone might actually sweep her off her feet and you'd have lost your chance."

Harry kept silent, simply nodding his acceptance of her advice. He knew she was right. They weren't young anymore and someday, some guy would swoop into their lives and steal his Hermione away. He also knew that their friendship would survive once they find out that his feelings were unrequited. Hermione was more important than that. Even knowing that, he was still scared to death to tell her how he felt.

"Just think about it," Donna said as she stood up and got ready to leave his office when he didn't reply after a few minutes.

Harry sighed, "Truth be told, I've been thinking about it for years."

"Well, maybe it's time for less thinking and more doing," she quipped before closing the door behind her as she left.

He gave one last sigh before gathering the documents in front of him and began to do his work.

* * *

"There's going to be a party at the Hungry Dragon to celebrate my 30th birthday on Friday. Everyone is invited to attend," Roger Davies announced with a smile at the end of their monthly department alignment. It's been a week since their last row and Hermione still hadn't spoken to Harry outside of work. He was beginning to despair because this had been the longest they had gone of not speaking to each other. Oh, they spoke whenever it's about one of their joint cases but she avoided speaking to him when it's not about work. He knew he had to grovel and he would, only if she'd give him the time of day. When they were dismissed after the meeting adjourned, he tried to catch up to Hermione to try to talk to her again. As he exited the conference room, he saw that she was already near her office. He stopped mid-jog when he saw Terry Boot approach her. He hid inside a cubicle near the two, though he wondered why he was trying to hide.

"Do you need anything, Terry?" Hermione asked.

"No, well, yes, I suppose. Are you going to Roger's party?" he asked, stumbling over his words. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I haven't really decided yet. Why?" she replied. Harry realized she was using her polite voice, the tone she used when she didn't want to continue the ongoing conversation.

"I was wondering if we could go together?" Harry noticed Boot's voice climbed a pitch higher and was terribly nervous. He wondered how long had the guy wanted to ask Hermione out but was just too scared to do so. He waited with baited breath for Hermione's reply.

"Oh. Uh, sure, Terry," she answered, belatedly realizing what she had just agreed to. She kept her face blank as Terry gave her a winsome smile.

"Awesome! We can leave work together and—" Terry began but Hermione cut him off.

"I have some forms and case files to finish, Terry. Maybe we can talk about the party later this week?"

"Of course! Sorry about holding you up. Talk to you later, then!" Terry gave her a little wave and walked back towards his office, which was on the other side of the department.

Harry heard Hermione sigh and waited for her footsteps to fade before emerging from his hiding place. As he stood up, he looked towards the direction of Hermione's office and sighed to himself. Great, another man vying for her attention, he thought he slowly walked to his office with a sad expression on his face.

* * *

The party was already in full swing and people were beginning to get pissed, especially the birthday celebrant. Roger had his arms around two women he didn't know but had overheard that they were from the Department of Regulations. He had been nursing the same bottle of butterbeer since he arrived half an hour earlier. He deliberately arrived an hour after the party started because he was hoping Hermione to have arrived before he did but so far, he hadn't seen her or Terry. He didn't know what to think about their delayed arrival so he tried to occupy himself with conversations with his colleagues but his attention kept drifting towards the entrance of the pub. When he finished the butterbeer, he excused himself and went to the bar to get another, he caught sight of Terry speaking to their other colleagues. He dropped the bottle at the bar and headed towards Terry's direction.

"Hey Boot! Where's Hermione?" he asked in the most casual tone he could muster.

Terry looked at him warily, and Harry wondered what that was all about. "I don't know, Potter. She rain checked on me last minute, said she wasn't feeling well. She probably headed home right after work." Harry gathered that Terry didn't believe Hermione's reason for cancelling their "date" but thought that he had something to do with it. Well, he could think whatever he wanted, he didn't really care as long as Hermione wasn't going out with Boot. The relief he felt at that fact almost brought a smile to his face but he refrained. He couldn't show he was happy that Hermione ditched Boot.

"Oh, I see. That's too bad," he said as he placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, "Well, you have fun here. I'll see you around." Then he left a bewildered Terry and his companions. He went to the bar again and ordered another bottle of butterbeer and decided to mingle around a bit more. After another half hour in the party where half of the people were drunkenly singing happy birthday while the other half was dancing to the loud music, Harry thought it was time to leave. He said goodbye to some of his colleagues and wished a thoroughly pissed Roger a happy birthday. As he stepped out of the pub, he simply stood there and looked around the almost empty Diagon Alley. He wasn't all that tired and keen to go home to an empty flat so he decided to wander Muggle London instead.

* * *

He didn't have a specific destination in mind but he guessed his feet knew where he really wanted to be. It took him a few seconds to realize that his feet brought him to Hermione's flat and that his hand was already poised to knock on her front door. His knuckles had already hit the wooden door several times before he could stop himself. He quickly drew his hand back and stood there silently, waiting and full of dread. Despite the length of time he had wandering around London, he still didn't know what he was going to say to her. Oh sure, he had already decided to come clean with his feelings but that didn't make the words any easier to say. As he stood there, he felt like he was atop a cliff about to jump and it's up to Hermione whether he would soar high or crash and burn.

Hermione was sitting at the bay window seat in her living room overlooking the London skyline, dressed in pajamas, with a book on her lap. She told Terry that she was going with him to the party to Roger's birthday party but decided to rain check at the last minute because she wasn't in the mood to mingle with people and she didn't want to give him a false idea that it was a date. Terry was a good guy but she just couldn't see the potential of them dating, as she was sure that was his intentions. She sighed at the thought. Every man she dated, whether she did it consciously or not, had been compared to Harry in her mind, and they always ended up lacking. She knew it was unfair to them but she couldn't help it even if she tried to stop it. A sharp knock on her front door stalled her thoughts and she frowned. She looked at the watch on her wrist and saw that it was a little late for a visit. She picked up her wand and walked slowly towards the door. She peeked through the peephole to check who it was and was surprised to see Harry standing there. She slowly opened the door and opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it.

"I'm sorry for being a git," he blurted out. Hermione was about to respond when he spoke again, "Please just hear me out." She stood there, crossed her arms and waited for him to continue. Harry looked down and took a deep breath, as if he just made an enormous decision.

"The thing is, I'm in love with you."

_What?!_

"I don't know when I did but I realized it a long time ago. I know you don't feel the same way and it's okay. I just need you to understand why I act the way I do. I thought I could handle you seeing other guys as long as I was still a part of your life because that's all I ever wanted. But then it just kept getting harder and harder to keep my feelings because instead of getting over them, they just seem to keep growing everyday," he sighed, "You just keep getting more beautiful, more brilliant and lovelier in every way that my heart refuses to let go. I apologize if I've been acting like a prat to the guys you've dated. I only wanted the best for you. Don't worry, after tonight, I won't be meddling in your love life ever again. And please don't worry about me. I'll always be your best friend and never, ever feel bad about not being able to reciprocate my feelings. I just want you to be happy."

Harry gave her a small smile then turned to leave. He took about three steps when he heard Hermione's annoyed tone call out his name.

"Harry James Potter!"

His feet immediately stopped in their tracks and was suddenly faced with an irate Hermione Granger when he turned around.

"You can't just come here, say that you're bloody in love with me then walk away without waiting for me to say something!"

He winced at her tone. He didn't know what to say so he just looked down in shame. He heard her footsteps and was surprised when she shoved her face towards his.

"You don't get to drop a bomb like that on me then just leave!" She poked his chest repeatedly with her forefinger. "You infuriating, self-deprecating prat! You weren't even going to stay long enough for me to say that I'm bloody in love with you, too! But nooooooo. You have to be all broody and—" Hermione didn't get to finish what she was saying as her mouth was suddenly preoccupied with Harry's lips. Her eyes widened and her body stiffened in surprise but it only took her a whole second to respond to the kiss. Harry groaned when he felt her give in and her arms wrapped around his neck. After what felt like forever, he slowly broke the kiss but didn't move away. He rested his forehead on hers and drew in a shaky breath.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, his voice filled with emotion.

Hermione drew back a bit, opened her eyes and looked directly in his emerald eyes that she adored.

"Every word."

Harry cupped her face and kissed her again. It started out sweet and gentle, as if he was savoring every second. But when Hermione began tugging on his hair, his kisses grew more urgent and passionate. He carefully walked her back into her flat without breaking the kiss. Once inside, he shut the door with his foot then he pushed her against the wall. Hermione's hands disentangled from his hair, travelled down his shoulders then pushed his cloak off. Harry reluctantly let go of her to let the garment fall to the floor. His hands grabbed onto her hips as she continued unbuttoning his shirt. It took great effort for him to stop kissing her, long enough to ask, "Are you sure?"

They were both breathing heavily. She looked up at him with eyes filled with love and lust. "I've waited years for this, Harry. Don't make me wait any longer."

He growled before kissing her again. He bent forward, grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist as they leaned back on the wall. He couldn't help but rub his growing erection against her warm center. How many times in the past years had he imagined being in this position with her? He had lost count how many times he had imagined and dreamt of kissing her and making love to her, and now it was finally happening. He moved them away from the wall and began the journey towards her bedroom, her arse held firmly in his hands.

Hermione finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw them over his shoulders. Her hands continued their path downwards to his chest, trying to touch as much skin as she could. She suddenly broke the kiss, grabbed the hem of her shirt and drew it over her head. As soon as she had the garment off, Harry latched onto her neck and proceeded to suck, lick and place open mouth kisses on her jaw and throat. He belatedly realized that she wasn't wearing a bra so her hard nipples rubbed against his naked chest which only served to arouse him even more. As they reached the closed door of her bedroom, Hermione removed her right arm around Harry's neck to grab the doorknob. It took her several tries to successfully open the door as Harry had moved from her neck to her breasts, torturing her sensitive nipples. They almost fell as the door opened but Harry recovered his footing, kicked it shut then slammed her back against the door. She removed her legs around his waist, slid down his body and stood. He let go of her nipples with a pop, helped Hermione unbuckle his belt and removed his trousers and his boxer briefs. She only had a quick glimpse of his cock before he proceeded to go down to his knees. His huge hands grabbed the sides of her pajama shorts—if they could even be considered as shorts given how short they were—along with her knickers and pushed them down her legs roughly. As soon as they were on the floor, he buried his head between her legs, eager to taste her. He moaned loudly when he felt how wet she was. He felt her hand fisting in his hair just as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He licked her delicate little nub repeatedly and he couldn't get enough of the sounds she was making. He then moved to her entrance, proceeded to fuck her with his tongue and replaced his tongue with his thumb on her clit. Hermione moaned louder and she tugged on his hair, unsure whether to make his onslaught stop or continue. Harry's tongue returned to her clit while he inserted two fingers into her. As soon as his fingers began moving, Hermione called out his name as she came. Her inner walls tightened around him but he didn't relent his movements. He felt an overwhelming feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction just knowing he brought her over the edge of pleasure. As she was going down from the most intense orgasm she had in her life, she looked down to see Harry on his knees, watching her with eyes filled with so much love and lust, her heart swelled. She caressed his face gently and he closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch. He held her hand, placed a tender kiss on her palm and stood up. She finally got a good look at his body. Broad shoulders with lean muscles and trim waist, her eyes travelled down until they reached his member, erect and hard. She was about to reach out to grab him but he scooped her up in his arms and walked towards her bed. When he placed her in the middle of the bed, she immediately took hold of his penis which brought out a moan from Harry. With one knee on the bed, he removed her hand from him.

"I don't want this to be over even before I can be inside you," he said in a husky voice which brought more heat to her aching center. He positioned himself carefully between her legs but didn't enter her yet. He simply rested some of his weight on her as his elbows carried most of his weight from her. She reached behind him and slowly caressed his back and arse. Harry moved up his hand and softly cupped her cheek. There was a gentle smile of his face, seemingly content with just looking at her. He then kissed her lips just as gently. The kiss was so sweet and tender than it brought tears to her eyes. No one has looked at her or kissed her the way Harry had. His love so evident and overwhelming in just a small gesture. He rested his forehead with hers but kept his eyes closed.

"I love you so much. Are you ready?" He asked softly.

"Please. Make me yours, Harry," she whispered.

He reached down, grabbed his cock and aligned himself with her pussy. Inch by inch, he felt her warm heat wrap around his cock. He moved back little so he could see her face as he entered her. He was torn between keeping it slow and ramming himself to the hilt. Hermione must have grown impatient with his pace because she wrapped her slender legs around his waist and used her heels to push him further inside her. They both moaned loudly at the sensation of finally being one.

"Harry."

He didn't need to be told twice. He began moving inside, slowly at first, as he watched out for any signs of discomfort from her. But soon enough, his movements became fast as Hermione arched her back and her moans grew louder.

"Oh yes. Yes, Harry. More. Harder."

How could he ever deny her? He thrusted in her harder. Her open responses only added to his need. Who knew she was so passionate and responsive in bed? He suddenly felt a deep resentment for all the men she dated, whether she slept with them or not. An intense feeling of possessiveness filled him which made him growl and he started fucking her harder.

"Oh Merlin!"

She opened her eyes and looked at him with so much love and desire. He leaned down and gave her a searing kiss without letting up his thrusts. He broke the kiss, grabbed one of her legs, pushed it upwards and let it rest over his arm, opening her more towards him. She looked down to where they were connected and saw his cock enter her repeatedly, the sight turning her on even more. She felt herself get wetter, and Harry must have felt it too, making him moan.

He buried his face in her neck without changing his pace. He felt her pussy began to quiver and knew that she was about to come. He shifted just in time to see her come undone, the sight so erotic that Harry couldn't hold his own orgasm. Her inner walls continued to spasm around him, milking him of his seed until there was nothing left. His arms gave way and he collapsed on Hermione. His breathing was ragged as it was the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. He realized his weight must be crushing Hermione but his muscles were liquid and refused to move. He told himself he would move once he was able to mustered enough strength, but for now, he simply rested his head on her chest, listened to her erratic heartbeat with his eyes closed. He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders and one of her hands began to play with his hair. He turned his head, kissed the valley of her breasts and looked up to see her beautiful eyes were on him.

"Hi," he said as he finally shifted his weight off of her and settled on his side, right beside her. His hand rested on her stomach while his other hand supported his head as he looked down at her.

"Hi," she whispered, her cheeks were still pink and he wasn't sure if she was blushing or it was because of what they just did. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her again and he revelled in the thought that he now had the freedom to kiss her whenever he wanted.

Hermione savored the kiss and stared at Harry as he broke the kiss. She gave him a mischievous smile and spoke in a teasing voice, "So, all of that wasn't just you going all big brother on me, huh?"

Harry blushed and tried to look away but her hand on his cheek forced him to look back at her.

"Well… I never really said that I saw you as a sister," he replied then frowned, "Nevermind that I never had a sister and every thought I had of you were definitely thoughts a brother shouldn't have of his sister."

Hermione giggled and moved, pushing Harry on his back. His eyes widened a bit as she climbed on his lap and straddled him. She had a smile on her face that promised wonderful and terrible things to come (no pun intended).

"Well then. Why don't you start showing me those unsisterly thoughts you've had?" she said in the most sultry voice he had ever heard as she slowly moved down his body. The last thought in his mind before Hermione's skillful mouth took all his coherency away, _"Definitely not a sister."_


End file.
